Twins edition
by flarey phoenix
Summary: WBOTBH but this time its what y'all voted for :D the twins get into the spotlight! Here's my take on how it led upto them both becoming Autobots! Start voting now for the next character in the series! Sunny


Chapter 1

Darkness... the tunnel that led into the arena was pitch black; the only light source was the dimly lit candle light from the small candles, lining the long tunnel.

"Hey, think they'll have a better match for us today?" Sideswipe asked; his fake painted black armour held a dim glow from the orange light from the candles as he and his brother walked through the tunnel.

"Does it really matter... they're always single mechs... never tough enough to match two fully grown twins," Sunstreaker smirked; his armour was also painted in 'wash off' black paint, and this time he'd made sure it was wash off... unlike last time when Sideswipe switched it with real paint. Both mechs had twin visors over their blue optics and obvious strength, their size and bulk alone struck fear into most of their opponents so the defeat was always easy.

"_**AND NOW, THE MECHS YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING TO WATCH... THE TWINS!!" **_the announcement was clear, as the two almost identical mechs walked forward, into the large arena. _**"THESE TWO MASSIVE GLADIATORS STAND APROXIMATELY 28 FOOT TALL, WITH THEIR SHEER POWER AND BRUTE FORCE THESE TWO COULD BEAT AN ARMY, LETS HEAR IT FOR SPINOUT AND RUNOUT!" **_the announcer yelled as both mechs smirked at the raving crowds, chanting the fake names... like they'd give away their actual names in an illegal arena. Both of them raised their arms and waved as they watched their opposition walk out of the opposite walk-way. The mech was tall, but not as tall as the twins, he was bulky in armour and his optics shined with youth... the mech was young... about as young as the twins!

"_**Aand the newest contender, Starstriker." **_the announcer spoke with less enthusiasm as the mech in question scowled at the announcer.

"Shall we?" Sideswipe smirked as that predatory feeling merged between both ends of their bond

"Oooh we shall," Sunstreaker growled as both twins moved into action, taking their blades out and getting into a fighting position. Guns weren't allowed in the arenas. Starstriker got out his twin blades and stood in a fighting position as both twins smirked, the newcomer didn't seem scared... this would be a fun fight.

"Are you going to stare all day?" he taunted as they gaped then growled and pounced. The crowds cheered as Sunstreaker span around the swinging knives and delivered a metal bending punch to the mechs knee as Sideswipe brought in a crushing blow to his back, rewarding them with a loud scream of pain from their opponent... the only issue was... it sounded oddly feminine.

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed underneath the visor as did Sideswipes, Sunstreaker grabbed the mech by his neck and lifted him up into the air, the mechs optics were swirling with the fear that had been masked during the first moment of the fight. Sideswipe then grabbed hold of Starstrikers legs

"Yield or die," Sunstreaker snarled as the mech in question

"I...I need the money," he spoke softly... fearful... and feminine! In his moment of shock, the mech twisted his body around in a very un-mechly way and kicked Sideswipe down, used his legs as propulsion and flipped over Sunstreaker, landing behind him; then he spun around and kicked Sunstreaker in the back, sending the black warrior into his twin.

"Kill him?" Sideswipe growled

"Death it is," Sunstreaker snarled as they stood up, twin blades shot out of each of their arms as the crowds chanted 'end is now' over and over again, the young mech looked around and gulped at the stained energon on those blades... apparently they didn't clean them. (Make em look scary XD)

"Nowhere to run," Sideswipe hissed as he and his brother advanced on the mech

"Nowhere to hide," Sunstreaker growled as Starstriker gulped... then with one quick movement, he spun his swords around and cut one of Sunstreaker's arm joints... big mistake. The arm in question immediately healed as two more blades shot out of the black warriors arms... his expression was one of death and Starstriker sure knew it.

"Oooooh!!!" the crowed called as if to mock Starstrikers poorly chosen move. Sunstreaker then quickly moved around, as Sideswipe went the opposite way, all of a sudden pain clouded his vision as he looked down to see two blades lodged firmly in his abdominal plating. Starstriker... fell to the floor dropping both blades as both twins stood behind her, a fresh coat of energon on their now glowing blades.

"_**AND THE FINISH!?**_" the announcer called as the crowd went wild with anticipation of the final blow

/_these bots are sick bro/_ Sideswipe sighed through his half of the bond

/_its work... and we need the credits... let's just get this over with/_ Sunstreaker sighed... it was obvious in his tone that he really didn't want to kill the mech in front of them... they both knew that it wasn't right... and it was showing barbaric nature that just wasn't accustomed to them...

/_you or me?/_ Sideswipe asked the question that they both were wondering

/_...it's your turn/_ Sunstreaker sighed as he stepped back, watching the mech's terrified golden optics.

"D-do it quickly..." the mech whimpered as Sideswipe took out a long and razor sharp blade, the mechs optics turned off quickly, awaiting the pain as Sideswipe brought the long blade down. As he did... the alarms set off causing him to stop just short of his head. Police bots were near.

"_**SCATTER!!!**_" the announcer yelled as the arena became a mass of hysteria, bots running left right and centre.

"Sideswipe, go west" Sunstreaker instructed as his brother nodded

"You go east" Sideswipe agreed then looked down at the mech who looked around in panic "what about him?" he asked pointing down at the mech as Sunstreaker growled slightly then picked the surprisingly light-weighted mech

"I'll get him out of here... meet up at the med-bots place" Sunstreaker nodded as Sideswipe returned the nod and ran in the opposite direction.

Once they arrived, Sunstreaker was waiting outside for Sideswipe with the mech leant against him with his arm around Sunstreaker's shoulder.

"He ok?" Sideswipe asked as the mech looked up at him with pained golden optics, the black lined gold optics swirled with uncontrolled fear.

"He'll be fine, knock on," Sunstreaker sighed as Sideswipe nodded and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before the door unlocked and a tired looking mech stood in the doorway

"Oh what did you two pit-spawns do now?" he groaned in annoyance

"Aww didn't know you cared so much Ratch," Sideswipe chuckled then moved to the side, allowing Sunstreaker to guide the injured mech into view. "Primus... bring him in and put him on the table." Ratchet hurried as Sunstreaker nodded and did so, lifting the mech into his arms then carefully lowering him onto the large sturdy table.

"What happened to him?" Ratchet asked as he retrieved the tools necessary then walked to the mechs side. "Ok kid, I'm gonna need your name" Ratchet spoke calmly

"S-Starstriker," the mech gulped

"That's actually you're real name?" Sideswipe asked curiously

"Yeah," Starstriker blinked

"Heh, we use fakie ones..." He replied shrugging.

"Stop talking Sideswipe," Ratchet sighed as Sideswipe fell silent. Ratchet then ran a scan on the mech in front of him and blinked... re-scanned... then did it again just to be sure. "Who pierced this bots stomach?" he asked calmly as both twins winced

"We did," they said in unison as Ratchets calm demeanour vanished in the blink of an optic cover.

"YOU SLAGGING PIT-SPAWNED FRAGGERS ALMOST KILLED HER!!" Ratchet fumed as both mechs blinked

"...Her?" Sideswipe asked

"YES, HER THE MECH IS A FEMME!" Ratchet threw something at Sideswipe which connected with the side of his head knocking him over. Then Ratchet turned his attention on the now cowering femme in disguise. "And YOU young lady... what were you doing in the arenas?!" he growled as the femme sighed

"I needed the credits... I was hoping that if I got put up against someone easy... i could just win and get off without much trouble... but I was put up against those two," she sighed and pointed at Sunstreaker and the now getting up Sideswipe.

"How could you two idiots not realize it?!" Ratchet exclaimed

"...She looks like a mech," Sunstreaker spoke dryly

"Normally a femme would be angry with that remark," Starstriker narrowed her optics as Ratchet fixed the wounds she sustained from fighting both trained warriors.

"Now you're fixed... go make yourself look normal!" Ratchet ordered as he pointed to a lockable room.

"Fiiiine," she sighed and walked into the room, the noticeable 'click' alerting them that she'd locked the door.

"Whada ya think she'll look like?" Sideswipe asked curiously

"Her model is similar to a dancer, so she'll probably look more exotic than anything else." Ratchet grumbled as he cleaned his tools. Sideswipe smirked at Sunstreaker as Sunstreaker rolled his optics

"Stop being a pervert Sideswipe," Sunstreaker sighed, as Sideswipe pouted

"You know I like the exotic ones!" Sideswipe whined

"Most mechs do, Sideswipe..." Ratchet shook his head as the door unlocked. All three mechs attention was on that door as it opened slightly then fully. Both twins stared at the figure that immerged from the small room. Starstriker had long golden legs with silver lines running down the sides and across her thighs in an arc pattern. Her body was slim but definitely not 'twig' thin. Her arms were long and petite, her hands were red but as they travelled upwards they began melding into the gold colouring. Her face was very light silver; her helm was a dark red colour with two black spike-like 'ears' that were lined in gold. Her lips were the same gold colour only they shimmered brighter in the light. Her optics were lined with thick black lines. Her chest area had a V neck shape in silver paint.

"....Whoa," both twins spoke in unison as she smiled slightly.

"Hello boys." She purred slyly.

-------------------------

"Hey Sunny?" Sideswipe grunted as he and his brother were stuck in the brig for yet another prank

"Why do you INSIST on calling me that?" Sunstreaker snarled as his scarlet twin chuckled

"Cause it suits your ever glowing personality my wonderful brother," he grinned as Sunstreaker glared at him. "Oh calm down, you daffodil of doom. I was just wondering... do you ever think about Star?" he asked curiously as Sunstreaker snarled at him for the nickname then frowned at the question

"Star?" Sunstreaker asked; a thoughtful look on his face.

"_Yeeah_ you know, the chick that dressed up as a mech to try and beat us," he smirked

"You mean Starstriker?" Sunstreaker asked curiously as his brother nodded "yeah... she did put up one hell of a fight..." he chuckled as he flicked a bit of grime off his precious gleaming armour. "But I hardly class, cutting my arm half way off 'almost beating us'" Sunstreaker smirked

"What would have happened if that alarm hadn't of gone off?" Sideswipe pondered

"You'd of chopped her head off... that's what would have happened," Sunstreaker chuckled as Sideswipe sweat-dropped

"I mean... would we have even enrolled as Autobot's?" Sideswipe asked as Sunstreaker shrugged

"To be honest... I think we'd of ended up as Cons..." Sunstreaker sighed.


End file.
